This application seeks to establish a graduate training program (predoctoral only) in the field of marine biotechnology and biomedical research. The new program would be centered within the Center for Marine Biotechnology and Biomedicine (CMBB) at the Scripps Institution of Oceanography (SIO), University of California, San Diego, and would involve participation from numerous departments and graduate programs at UCSD. The Traininq Program in Marine Biotechnology, TPMB, is proposed as a major training opportunity for students interested in careers in the broad disciplines of marine biomedicinals, marine biomaterials research, bioremediation, marine microbiology and molecular biology, marine genomics, and marine life as models of evolution, metabolism and physiology. The program is proposed by an ambitious group of 23 faculty who will collaborate to create an unprecedented program that links new marine and biomedical technologies. The marine biotechnology and biomedicine discipline is one of the most highly subscribed graduate research areas within SIO. The opportunity to create a separate Training Program will provide stability in our teaching efforts and result in an entirely new educational opportunity not found elsewhere. Our emphasis on combining marine biotechnologies with recent advances in biomedical science is not available in related centers. Our excellent research capabilities at UCSD in the Schools of Engineering, Marine Science and Medicine provide training opportunities that easily transcend traditional departmental boundaries. Lastly, the La Jolla area has grown to become one of the world's most impressive industrial biotechnology communities. Together, these resources will create a multidisciplinary training experience difficult to achieve elsewhere.